legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Black demons
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Demon |aliases = Black Fire Demons |era = Sarafan era |territories = Mountains, Swamp, Pillars |weapons = none |abilities = Fire Breath, Fireballs, Charge attacks |vulnerabilities = slow speed, easily outflanked |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm, Spectral Realm, Demon Realm (native) |burnable = yes |appearances = }} Black Demons, also known as Black Fire Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen and Sarafan eras of Soul Reaver 2 . Role Black Demons were black-skinned demons with many horns and spikes. They were incredibly powerful, dangerous, and hostile creatures and were arguably the most powerful enemies encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Black Demons appeared visually similar to the red-skinned Fire demons and shared their attacks and affinity for fire . Black demons were extremely powerful enemies at all ranges, employing a range of devastating attacks that could easily drain Raziel's Soul Spiral completely; including powerful lunge and charge attacks at close-range, fire-breath at medium range and (fast moving) fireballs at longer ranges. Black demons were however incredibly slow and could be easily sidestepped and outflanked Bestiary: Black Demons: "The most fiendish of the Demon hordes are the Black Demons. These gigantic brutes look similar to their Fire Demon brethren, but with extra horns, and more black. They also behave similarly, employing a variety of devastating lunge and charge attacks, fireballs, and fire breath on Raziel.//'Strengths''' They have extremely powerful attacks and quick fireballs.//'Weaknesses' They are slow and can be outflanked."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Black Demons: "Black Demons behave similarly to Fire Demons, but they are more deadly. They do huge amounts of damage, and they're more likely to attack with fireballs from long range. They are slow, however, so use that against them." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 88.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Black Demons:' "The deadliest enemy that Raziel will encounter. They tower over Raziel, and their attacks can near kill in a single hit. Much as the Fire Demon, they posses charging attacks that deal an incredible amount of damage, fire breath, and fireballs. Their fireballs are fast, and not as easy to dodge as the Fire Demons'. They also have the same weaknesses, so exploit them. Once again, do not try to trade blows with them. They have a great deal of health and will rip Raziel to shreds long before they even get tired. You will only encounter these demons a few times toward the end of Raziel's journey, but be prepared to die when they do show. Know the fastest way to the planar portal closest to you so you can get back to the Material Plane. Fighting them in the Spectral Plane only increases your chance of having to go all the way back to the last checkpoint.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 5//''Speed'' 1//''Defense'' 4.5//''Health'' 5//''Overall'' 5"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Black demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent Raziel from escaping Bestiary: Demons: "As the spiritual health of Nosgoth declines, Demons penetrate the Material and Spectral Planes. They can phase in at any time, often creating barriers to prevent Raziel from fleeing. Furthermore, they are relentless in their attacks, even following Raziel into the Spectral Plane. Demons attack in numbers and are the most dangerous foe Raziel faces-though a powered-up Reaver is still more than a match for any Demon." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Demons:' "Demons are the most powerful and dangerous enemies that Raziel will encounter on his quest. They may not be able to take Raziel down in a single hit like a Sentry Eye can, but they come pretty darn close. To make matters worse, they have a bad tendency to attack in numbers, and also place barriers up to prevent Raziel from retreating.//Do note, as long as you make your presence unknown they will tend to square off against the Demon Hunters. If you do anything that brings you into notice, the Hunters and the Demons will miraculously forego their differences and team up against you, which is not a good thing at all. Demons can follow Raziel into the Spectral Plane like a Shade can, but at least they relinquish a soul upon death." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Black Demons were the last of the Demon variants encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2, making only a few appearances towards the end of the game. Shortly after Raziel witnessed the murder of Janos in the Sarafan era, he was able to encounter the first of these Demons in the Mountains nearby Janos' Retreat (~More fire barriers seal Raziel within a passage through the canyons, and a huge black demon rises from the ground.~) Black Demon: "Come closer, Raziel." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. . Black Demons also confronted Raziel in the Swamp (~Another black demon rises from the muck as Raziel passes through the swamp.~) Black Demon: "You shall not pass!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. and three would confront him in an epic battle at the Pillars (~As Raziel runs past the Pillars, and numerous corpses of the Sarafans' vampire victims, three black demons rise from the ground to surround him.~) Black Demon 1: "He thinks he can change his destiny."//'Black Demon 2:' "What a fool." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. , on each occasion the demons would openly taunt Raziel (~More fire barriers seal Raziel within a passage through the canyons, and a huge black demon rises from the ground.~) Black Demon: "Come closer, Raziel." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. (~Another black demon rises from the muck as Raziel passes through the swamp.~) Black Demon: "You shall not pass!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. (~As Raziel runs past the Pillars, and numerous corpses of the Sarafans' vampire victims, three black demons rise from the ground to surround him.~) Black Demon 1: "He thinks he can change his destiny."//'Black Demon 2:' "What a fool." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.. SR2-BlackDemon2.png SR2-BlackDemon.png SR2-BlackDemon-Fireball.png|Black Demon Fireball SR2-BlackDemon-Lunge.png|Black demon demonstrating double-fisted Lunge attack SR2-BlackDemon-Charge2.png|Black Demon Charging attack SR2-BlackDemon-Breath.png|Black demon Fire-Breath attack SR2-CombatBarrier-BlackDemon.png|SR2 Black Demon Combat Barrier Notes *Black demons are the only major demon variant in Soul Reaver 2 that does not appear in the supposedly native era of the demons in the Post-Blood Omen era; they are seen only in the Sarafan era and are presumably time travelling at this point (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.. *The Black Demons notably highly resemble Fire Demons (even sharing the same attacks), except that the Black demons have more spikes and darker skin . When the Fire Demons reappeared in Defiance, the variant notably featured extra horns and darker patches reminiscent of the Black Demons ; it is possible the variants may be related and the Black demons may be older, more powerful members of this same species. *Black demons also notably highly resemble the form taken on by the Dark Entity at the climax of Blood Omen ; though this was later revealed to have been merely a deformation of Mortanius flesh and not an actual demonic (or Hylden) form. *Black demons, like other demon enemies, are presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Stubs